Boom, and I Was There
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Darian is a clone of Dialga's adopted daughter. She has the strangest urges of bloodlust, and has killed the original daughter of Dialga. Angered Dialga sets out to destroy. Darian has no choice, but to go to the past. Not based on PMD EOT/D/S


**Disclaimer: I don't own ShaymintheRaichu (Darian), Darionto, Dusknoir, or Pokémon in general. Or Drawn to Life, or Jowee, or Cullers or… ah let's cut the crap**

**This fic is dedicated to my newest friend, ShaymintheRaichu. You can find her on deviantart, where she completely pwns the art of drawing. Or on some other place, but I don't think she wants stalkers so I'm just gonna leave it at her dA account.**

…**..o**

**Boom, and I Was There**

Prologue: Dialga's Daughter

(Darian's POV)

Dialga's daughter… isn't biological. It's me, I'm a Raichu. What sort of a freakish thing would've had a Raichu daughter with _Dialga_?

I live in a quite peaceful time, at least I did. Something happened to someone a lot like me. Because I'm not the real daughter, I'm a clone of her.

It was only about a week ago that I didn't even exist. It was in a different place. A place that would soon experience a deathly future. One fate, I'd barely escaped.

…..o

I slowly blinked awake; light filled my eyes in a blinding flash. I looked around me. I saw a Dusknoir and a Raichu…

_How do I know their names?_ I thought.

I looked down at myself. I looked just like the Raichu in front of me.

"The clone's alive!" the ghost-type bellowed.

"Eh, probably not for long," I looked to see yet another Raichu.

This one had ears which were unusually jagged, and a dark crimson colored his eyes. His fur was a dark brown, there were even darker brown stripes on his thighs, and a flick of hair grew from his forehead. His most notable feature though was his long claws.

Upon seeing the Raichu I felt a sudden bloodlust. I don't know what came over me, but I jumped at one of them. I bowled over the first Raichu from before.

She squealed and fought to be free. I wouldn't let her go. That was until I noticed the Dusknoir coming to trap me. Like some sort of rabid animal I charged the fat looking ghost-type.

I looked around for the only one I hadn't attacked yet. He stared back, as if challenging me to come. I couldn't hold back the growl. I charged, only to be tossed aside.

I whipped my tail around, glass shattered to my left. I picked up a piece and went back to my first victim. There was something about this she-Raichu that irked me. I think it was how similar we looked.

I wanted to an individual; I remembered earlier when Dusknoir had said 'The clone is alive!' Hate for the electric-type at my feet bolted through me. I almost shoved the piece of glass through her heart, something quickly pulled me back.

I turned to see the male Chu. He smacked me; I felt blood running from my cheek. I jabbed at him with my sharp tail; he caught it between his claws and tossed me to the far side of the room. I crashed through a containment chamber, hit a table, and finished by having a shelf of chemicals fall on me.

I slowly raised my head between two boards. I had a pounding headache from the scents wreathing around me. My bloody side hadn't quite subsided though.

I chucked a board of wood at the one who'd thrown me. It smacked him right in the chest. He was knocked into a wall. Blood dripped from his mouth as he went unconscious.

I found my piece of glass, without anyone in my way that Chu was as good as dead. I leaned over her for the last time, she pleaded mercy. This only made me want to slam the glass harder.

I jammed it into her stomach, I took it back out and then thrust it back in. I twisted it and watched with satisfaction.

Gooey blood dripped all around my arm, her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed to her knees and gave one last futile wail. I was suddenly regained.

I gasped at what I'd done to the poor girl in front of me. I took my bloodied arm back. I didn't know what to do, Dusknoir groaned and began to get up over to my right.

I bolted towards what I assumed to be the exit, my bloody paw leading the way.

…..o

**Is it okay? I hope it's somewhat like how you imagined it Darian!**

**Plz review and tell me what'cha think!**

**Crimson**


End file.
